White Love In The Snow
by Caramel Platina
Summary: 'Aku pasti berimajinasi lagi…' fikirnya sedih./Aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku bodoh, Kakashi. Sampai bisa menulis puisi konyol ini untuk orang yang sudah menyakitiku./"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi…."/ Bad Summary, judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Mind to RnR?


'Aku pasti berimajinasi lagi…' fikirnya sedih. Pelukan itu terasa begitu nyata, sampai ia bisa merasakan kehangatannya, sampai ia tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari laki-laki yang telah mematahkan hatinya.

"Anko…aku—"

**White Love in the Snow**

**Rate : T for Teen**

**Disclaimer : Just borrow the Naruto's Characters**

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : Abal, OOC, Garing, AU, Alur Kecepetan, Tidak sesuai EYD**

Seorang gadis berambut ungu sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan bersalju. Ya, saat ini di Konoha sedang turun salju. Gadis itu merapatkan mantelnya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang ia rasakan. Di dalam tas selempangnya yang berwarna krem, terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna coklat yang nantinya akan diberikan kepada orang yang selama ini telah merubah dunianya.

Tentu saja, tanpa orang itu, dunianya akan sangat berbeda. Akan terasa sangat hampa… juga sepi.

Dia sudah sampai. Tempat inilah yang dikatakan romantis oleh banyak orang. Sebuah danau yang membeku itu akan sangat indah di musim salju. Anko lalu duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil menikmati pemandangan di sana. Tak ada gunanya terburu-buru. Lagipula dia tahu, Kakashi pasti akan datang terlambat lagi, dengan alasan yang absurd, "Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan.". Hah! Konyol sekali. Dan Anko suka sekali ketololannya itu.

Anko lalu mengeluarkan kotak itu, dan membuka isinya perlahan. Coklat beraneka bentuk, dan Anko membuatnya sendiri. Rasanya cukup lumayan untuk pemula macam Anko. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia membuat coklat untuk laki-laki yang ia sukai, meskipun kadang ia benci mengakuinya. Tapi, tidak ada gunanya bersikap _Tsundere_ untuk saat ini.

Lama Anko menatap coklat-coklat itu lembut sampai dia mendengar suara. Seperti suara isakan. Anko segera menutup kotak itu setelah menyelipkan sesuatu di sana. Sambil memegang kotak itu, dengan perlahan dia mendekati asal suara, dan menyibakkan semak yang tertutup salju. Mata Hazel-nya membulat saat melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan di sana.

Kakashi, orang yang dia tunggu sedari tadi, sedang memeluk seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sedang menangis. Lalu dia melepas pelukannya perlahan untuk mengusap airmata di pipi gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian, Anko mendengar lelaki berambut perak itu berkata dengan suara yang belum pernah dia dengar sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja, aku di sini untukmu…"

"Bukankah… Kamu ada janji?" isaknya.

"Itu bukanlah hal yang penting." Kakashi mengusap airmata gadis itu lagi. "Yang penting itu, kau tenangkan dirimu dulu."

Sambil menahan tangisnya, Anko berlari menjauhi tempat itu dan meninggalkan kotak berisi coklat yang telah tergeletak di tanah.

.

.

—White Love—

.

.

Sudah sekian kalinya handphone itu berbunyi.

Dan sudah kesekian kali itu pula, Anko mengacuhkannya. Dia hanya diam, meringkuk di tengah ranjang yang beralaskan sprei berwarna krem itu, dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang sewarna dengan spreinya.

Untuk apa dia mengangkatnya? Apa dia akan membiarkan pria berambut perak itu menyakitinya lagi seperti yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu?

Setidaknya itu yang gadis itu fikirkan, kalau dia tidak mendengar suara ketukan di pintu, disertai dengan suara yang tidak ingin didengarnya beberapa menit kemudian.

"Anko?"

.

.

—White Love—

.

.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Ditempat ia menunggu Kakashi dan juga tempat di mana Kakashi juga menghancurkan hatinya. Entah pemuda itu sadar atau tidak.

Sepertinya pemuda itu sadar, karena ia memegang kotak yang ia jatuhkan.

"Coklatnya enak. Terima kasih." senyumnya. Namun gadis itu tetap menatapnya datar dengan matanya yang sembab, rambut yang berantakkan, dan perasaan yang kacau. Tidak tahukah kau kalau Anko sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, Kakashi?

Sebenarnya Anko bukan gadis yang cengeng. Tapi siapa yang tahan saat melihat orang yang kau sukai malah memeluk orang lain? Apalagi orang itu sedang ada janji denganmu. Dan...

Pria itu malah memeluk gadis lain disaat kau menunggu pernyataan cintanya?

"Puisimu juga indah. Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa menulis puisi seindah ini." Ucap Kakashi lembut. _Aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku bodoh, Kakashi. Sampai bisa menulis puisi konyol ini untuk orang yang sudah menyakitiku. _Pikir Anko sinis. Namun dia diam saja, sampai pemuda berambut silver itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kurenai memberitahuku soal kejadian kemarin. Dan juga soal sikapmu yang mulai menjauh. Aku bisa menjelaskan…"

"Sudah! Tak usah dijelaskan lagi!" potong Anko kasar.

"Kau kan… telah bersamanya…" Anko mengangkat tangannya, "Sudah cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi…."

Anko berbalik, meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terpaku. Belum genap sepuluh langkah, dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya lembut, di tengah hujan salju yang melayang lembut di atas tanah. Dia menutup matanya, untuk menahan airmata yang hendak keluar, namun gagal.

'Aku pasti berimajinasi lagi…' fikirnya sedih. Pelukan itu terasa begitu nyata, sampai ia bisa merasakan kehangatannya, sampai ia tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari laki-laki yang telah mematahkan hatinya itu.

"Anko…aku—"

Mata Anko membesar ketika mendengar suara itu. Ternyata ini bukan sekedar imajinasinya belaka. Pelukan itu nyata, suara itu juga. Dirasakan tangan besar yang memeluknya, membalik tubuh yang kaku itu perlahan, membuat Anko menatap mata hitamnya yang menatapnya sendu.

"Aku belum menjelaskan apa yang harus aku jelaskan, kan?" tanyanya lembut. Membuat Anko luluh.

"Rin itu… Kemarin dia berselisih paham dengan Obito. Tapi sekarang…" Kakashi menelan ludahnya. "Dia sudah berbaikan dengan Obito. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Dasar bodoh!" Anko menghapus air matanya. "Kau memeluknya mesra sekali!"

"Itu tugasku sebagai sahabatnya."

"Sahabat? Kau berkata seperti itu seperti kau sedang menenangkan pacarmu!" bentaknya sengit, membuat Kakashi menghela nafasnya.

Tanpa Anko duga, Kakashi mencium bibirnya, pelan, lembut, membuatnya merasa ingin menangis lebih dari sebelumnya. Anko menutup matanya perlahan, membuat airmata yang sejenak berhenti mengalir, menjadi tertumpah lagi.

"Apa kau melihatku melakukan ini padanya?" tanya Kakashi setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mengusap airmata gadis itu perlahan. "Tentu saja tidak, karena aku hanya melakukannya pada orang yang kucintai."

Anko menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kakashi., berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Ia merasakan lengan pemuda itu melingkari pinggangnya saat mendengar pemuda itu berkata dengan suara, yang bahkan lebih lembut dari yang pernah ia dengar, "Anko, Aishiteru. I hope you always by my side."

Anko tersenyum, ternyata perasaannya terbalas, "Aishiteru mo, Kakashi!"

.

Owari?

.

.

.

Omake

"Oh iya, Anko…" suara Kakashi memecahkan keheningan, "Itu tadi ciuman pertamamu ya…?"

"A…apa? Jadi kau…" Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya dan lari sejauh-jauhnya dari Anko sebelum gadis itu marah.

"Kembalikan ciuman pertamaku!"

Hontou Ni Owari

Alamak! Kok Amel bikin fic yang begini ya? Asli, gak nyambung banget! Pendek banget pula! Maafkan Amel karena gak bisa bikin fic yang te o pe be ge te. T,T *pundung di kamar mandi

Maaf ya, kalo Amel numpang nyampah lagi di fic ini. Terinspirasi dari fic karya crystallized cherry, yang judulnya Winter Chronicle.

Nee, senpai, kaulah inspirasiku, ehehehe… *dilempar balok

Oke deh, kalo gitu, Amel mohon Reviewnya ya…


End file.
